


Smoke Gets In Our Eyes

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [57]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Compulsion, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive, Sexual Tension, Triggers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, You Give Me Fever, emotional tension, song related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part I of "You Give Me Fever"One way to settle an argument.





	Smoke Gets In Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Miss Peggy Lee for giving us the sensuous "Fever" for the mood and several words for this series of drabbles.

“Are you saying that I'm wrong?!” McCoy thundered.

“Precisely,” Spock replied.

“I give up!” McCoy stomped away.

“What’s his problem?” Kirk asked.

Spock looked sour.

 

"Don't torture me anymore!" McCoy demanded.

Spock’s lips were one grim line as Spock grabbed McCoy and pulled him into a brutal kiss.

"Leave me alone!" McCoy begged.

"I cannot do that."

“Oh, hell, what you do to me!” McCoy whimpered as he clutched at Spock's shoulders.

“What you do to me, Doctor, always drives me to your bed.”

“Take me, then, damn you!” McCoy gasped as he surrendered to the Vulcan looming over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Talk Back Trembling Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592177) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
